1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a backlight unit, a display apparatus comprising the same and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a backlight unit which has a plurality light source modules driven independently, a display apparatus comprising the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has replaced a related art cathode ray tube (CRT).
A liquid crystal panel of the LCD device does not emit light itself. Thus, a backlight unit is disposed behind the liquid crystal panel to emit light. Transmittance of light emitted by the backlight unit is adjusted by an arrangement of liquid crystals. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are accommodated in a chassis. A light source of the backlight unit includes a linear light source such as a lamp or a point light source such as a light emitting diode (LED). The LED has drawn attention recently.
As the display device becomes large in size, the number of the point light sources and drivers driving the point light sources of the backlight unit has increased. As a technology such as local dimming has been developed to individually control the point light sources, the point light sources are generally driven in a unit of a plurality of light source modules.
In this case, an error detector should also be provided in every light source modules to detect the opening or short-circuit of the point light sources. Then, a configuration of the backlight unit becomes very complicated and production costs rise.